Bonded Soul
by DragoonShana
Summary: The Kyuubi sealing failed. The seal did what it was supposed to do but insted of Kyuubi being sealed into the newborn, it became human. Now these two go to the world as family, bond not only by thier hearts but by their very souls. Rated T for Teens.
1. Chapter 1

DragoonShana: Hello there. This is my first fanfic. Please excuse all spelling errors and grammar mistakes. I stink at both. All flames will be redirect at Orochimaru. Hit it Raine.

Raine: Shana DOESN'T  own Naruto or any of the other characters in her story except me, Raine.

0---------------------------£-------------------------0

_Prologue_

The Kyuubi started attacking the Hidden Village in the Leaves, Konoha. No one knows why she did. As the Yondaime did the sealing he noticed that the Shinigami didn't seal her into his son, but instead they became bonded. Now there souls where bonded for eternality. Now they were brother and sister. Not by blood, but by their souls.

As the frog boss went _poof_ and disappeared in white smoke. Namikaze Minato fell from were he was on his head. He was still alive when he fell. But the sheer amount of chakra it took for him to do want he did was too much for his body to regenerate in the small amount of time. He died when he impacted the earth.

The Sandaime and three people saw him fall. They also saw that instead of one baby there where two. They ran as fast as they could to reach the place of his death and where there would be a new beginning for the two babies and Konoha.

0-----------------------£---------------------------0

It has been two hectic weeks for the people of Konoha. The ninja village of Suna sent some of their people to help with the rebuilding. The newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage was in a middle of a meeting. They were trying to find out what happened to Kyuubi. And want to do with the babies found there.

All the Clans declined to raise them because they already had kids that were a handful or they didn't want to take of them. Then the Third spoke. He said "Since you all decline to house and raise the Namikaze twins then I will appoint three guardians. Those three will be Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. Their father's former students. And so it is to be.

0---------------------£-----------------------------0

DragoonShana: I hope that you like it. First fanfic. Remember all flames will be redirected to Hebi-hentei. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

DragoonShana: Hello to my readers. Please remember that this is my first Fanfic, so constructive criticism welcome just flames will be redirected to the villains in the story. Also MORE REVIEWS! I can't get better without more of them. Now unto the story.

Raine: Since the author keeps forgetting to say this, I will and that is "She doesn't own Naruto but wished she did, but doesn't everyone wish for it."

**Chapter 1**

Twelve years have passed since the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, attacked Konoha. Not that it is often mentioned often in the village, but in the month of March, a year after the Kyuubi attacked; an injured Bijuu came into the village to the wife of the head of the Hyuuga Clan. She was pregnant with the heir to the clan. She found the injured bijuu in her private gardens. The only person other than her that knew about her gardens was her husband, the clan head.

She gasped when she saw all the blood that was on him. Just by seeing the amount of blood on the battered form and the blood that was flowing out of his open wounds, she knew that her guest would die and soon if she didn't get him the medical attention that he needed. The wounds that were almost everywhere on his body where jagged and, if he survived, would leave horrible scars. As she got closer she noticed that he had eight tails attached to him. He looked up at her and said "You carry the chosen ones mate. Your child will be just as powerful as him. I know that you don't know me or who I am, but I have a request. That request is that I seal myself into your child's soul. By doing this you will birth twins. But my reincarnated self will be the younger of the two."

Just as she was about to answer, her husband came to her gardens. He said "Gobi, what to happened to you my friend? Last I heard was that you were going to avenge the one who killed your mate." Gobi answered "She wasn't killed. She was sealed into a newborn. The person who sent her to be sealed was the one who gave me these wounds. Last I know was that the newborn she was sealed in lived here and was male." After he said this, both of them realized who he was talking about. The newborn that Gobi's mate was in was Naruto Uzumaki. He used to be known as Naruto Namikaze, but they wanted him not to be targeted for his fathers actions in the war.

"I have good and bad news for you. The bad news is that she wasn't sealed into the newborn. Somehow the person that did the sealing bonded the two souls together. The good news is that she is being treated as her sealers daughter by some of us. The others don't know who she is. The newborn that she was sealed in became her older brother." He said. "Gobi to your request my answer is yes." Said the clan heads wife.

As the dying Gobi put his hand onto her stomach, his hand started to glow a gold color. After he did this and glowing stopped, all that remained of him was the clothes that he wore and the blood on the ground. In the span of six months, two bijuu were bonded and the lives of the people of Konoha were changed forever more.

Fast forward to the day of the genin exams

The exams were over. Among the proud new genins were four that where different from the others. Two where black haired with the white pupil-less eyes of the Hyuuga clan; the oldest was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan Hinata, the other was her younger brother Kratos. He had the same looks as anybody of the Hyuuga clan, but for some reason had scars on his cheeks like whiskers and a burn mark on his chest. Contrary to popular belief, he was born like that. Only his parents knew that he was Gobi and that the marks where that of his other self.

The other two that were different were orphans. One was blond hair with red streaks, blue eyed with whisker like birth marks on his cheeks, the other was red haired with blond streaks, blue eyed with silts for pupils (like that of a cat). To the Sandaime Hokage, they where the son and daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, but to others they were the nasty memory of the night that Kyuubi invaded and killed Konoha. The boy went by the name Naruto and the girl was named Raine.

One thing that they held close to their hearts was that they weren't alone. Hinata and Naruto knew that their 'siblings' weren't there flesh and blood. When Hinata was five, her mother died a week after giving birth to her little sister, Hanabi. After she died, Hiashi told Hinata and Kratos the truth. That was the day that they saw a change in Hinata. She used to be known as the shy one that was week, stuttered every time she spoke, and even the newest genin could beat her. Now she was known as the confirmed heir, only jonins and above could beat her, and she doesn't stutter any more.

Naruto on the other hand didn't have people telling him that Raine wasn't his sister. He found out when he was four and someone had an assassin sent to kill him. He remembered the night that he found out. The assassin sent to kill tried to kill Raine first mistakenly thinking that since she was a girl that it would be an easy kill. Needless to say that he died with claws in his stomach and teeth in throat. Raine had transformed into her fox form. Naruto decided that even though they didn't share blood, they where still family.

The people that where in the front courtyard didn't like the fact that the two demons had passed and become genins.

"I can't believe…"

"How dare they…"

"Demons"

"Monsters"

"Shut up, you know we can't speak of it."

The others wondered why they said this to their classmates and friends. Sasuke looked at them with pity. After Orichimaru killed his clan except for his cousin and older brother, he understood the two orphans better. He didn't look at them with pity, he look at the villagers with pity. They didn't know what it was like to be alone with no parents and only a sibling and or cousin to be there for him.

As the four left the grounds, they saw Hinata's cousin Neji waiting for her and Kratos. He said "Naruto, you and Raine are invited to the house for a celebratory meal. Hinata-sama, do you have to return here tomorrow for you genin team assignments?"

"Neji, Raine and I would love to come over a meal." Naruto said.

"Yes, Neji-aniki. Tomorrow is the day that we get out genin teams. But I don't know how they will break up an even number of new genins into teams of three. Hopefully that I can be with Kratos, Raine, and Naruto.

**DragoonShana:** here is chapter 1 of Bonded Soul. Please review!


	3. AN

Hey, I know that most of you have been waiting and waiting for an update. There is both good news and bad news.

The good news is that I have the both new and old stories typed and saved and writing more by the day. This past semester in college was one that I had to study a lot more and I was getting a lot of shifts at my place of employment so updating took a back seat to keeping my grades up and doing my job. I know that is not a good excuse, but such is life.

The bad news is that most of the stories that are typed up are on my laptop. But lately, I was having trouble with said laptop, it wasn't charging. Sent it to the manufacture of the laptop and well be getting it back, hopefully, by between 10-14 days.

Sorry I know that you readers want to read my stories and are eagerly waiting for updates.

DragoonShana


End file.
